Gotham City Sirens
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Packaged Deal. With Bruce away it is up to Ivy and Harley to watch over Gotham City in his absence. That is if they don't die of boredom first.


Unable to help herself from pouting attaching her new state of the art gold utility belt around her waist glancing over her shoulder as she finds her companion putting the final touches on her outfit feeling her frown deepening Harley forces her best puppy dog eye look across her face.

" Do we have too? It's so boring!"

Rolling her eyes in annoyance bringing her zipper all the way up her black dress glancing over her shoulder as she sees Harley looking at her with her best puppy dog eye look shaking her head in amusement reaching down Ivy snatches her own utility belt from a nearby table and straps it around her waist with a click.

" For the hundredth time yes."

" But why though?"

Turning around to give the blonde her full attention crossing her arms over her chest a stern look comes across Ivy's face.

" First it's the right thing to do…."

" Boring! What else you got?"

Unable to keep her left eye from twitching taking a calming breath Ivy forces a smile across her face.

" Second our husband asked if we could watch over the city for him while he was away on his business trip."

" But why though? I mean it's not like anything is going to happen anyways. Ever since word had gotten out about us snagging The Batman for ourselves there isn't anyone crazy enough to try something and that's coming from me!"

Letting out a giggle nodding her head in agreement uncrossing her arms from her chest slowly Ivy makes her way through The Batcave heading directly past The Batcomputer with Harley skipping slowly behind her thumbing her grapple gun.

" Regardless of what either of us think it's important to him thus it should be important to us. Think about everything he has sacrificed to keep this city safe?

Just think about all of the sacrifices that he continues to make for us. I think watching over the city while he is away is the least we could do."

Taking in her words after a few seconds letting out a sigh slowly Harley nods her head as a small smile comes across her face.

" Yeah, I guess you're right."

Nodding her head in approval reaching back gently Ivy takes Harley's hand within her own and gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

" We'll just have to give him a good shagging once he gets back home."

Blinking in surprise after a few seconds suddenly Ivy bursts out laughing causing Harley to look towards her in total shock.

" I'm being serious!?"

Trying her best to control her laughter reaching up to rub her eyes feeling her lips curling upward gently Ivy squeezes Harley's hand as she leads her down a ramp way.

" Oh, I know. Trust me on that one and i agree. Our dear husband will need attending to once he returns. Just remember this Harls. I get to go first."

" But why do i always get the sloppy seconds!?"

Rolling her eyes exiting off the ramp way making her way over towards their ride for the evening a grin comes across Ivy's face.

" I just like getting him warmed up for you. Besides…."

Coming to an halt in a sudden move Ivy turns around pulling Harley close before she presses her lips to the blonde's own.

A kiss that she can feel be returned in full as she feels the blonde's hands coming to rest on her sides while her hands make their way down her lower back before she pulls away from the kiss and leans forward to whisper into her ear.

" We both know where you prefer."

Feeling her hands landing on its intended target without any delay Ivy squeezes Harley's ass cheeks causing the blonde to jump up in total surprise before she watches a grin form across her face.

" And we both know he gives plenty of seeds for your soil to grow."

Rolling her eyes despite the pleased smile from coming across her face stepping out of the blonde's reach making her way around the parked vehicle directly in front of them reaching out Ivy leaps into the open passenger's side of The Batmobile as she sees Harley slowly approaching the driver's side.

Seeing her redheaded companion buckling up just as she is about to follow suit and enter into The Batmobile suddenly the sound of rushing feet making a beeline towards her causes Harley to look up towards the ramp way before a bright smile comes across her face.

" Babies!?"

Kneeling down just as she sees her two dogs Bud and Lou quickly making their way over towards her reaching out gently Harley starts to pet each of the dogs laughing with joy as she feels him licking her face.

" Okay,okay!? Hold up my babies!?"

Seeing that she has each of the canines full attention rising up to her feet crossing her arms behind her back slowly Harley paces back and forth in front of them.

" Alright my babies!? Listen up!? Your mission for tonight is simple! You are to watch over the cave and i mean watch over the cave.

I don't want to see no licking of the balls! I don't want to see either of you getting frisky…."

" Harley!?"

Coming to an halt turning her attention over towards The Batmobile finding Ivy looking at her with a mixture of shock and amusement across her face turning her attention back towards her canines slowly Harley nods her head.

" You have your orders babies. I expect you to follow them. If any bad guys come flooding in here you know what to do."

Sending her dogs a mock salute turning on her heels making her way over without any delay Harley leaps into The Batmobile landing into the driver's seat before with a flick of her wrist instantly the vehicle comes blazing to life.

" Hold on to that cute butt of yours Red!"

Without any delay rearing back Harley smashes her foot down hard on the gas pedal sending The Batmobile soaring through The Batcave and out the opening before it closes behind them.

* * *

Tapping her foot silently blinking her eyes a few times in a desperate attempt to stay awake letting out a silent yawn reaching up Harley tucks her hands underneath her chin as she looks down from her advantage point from atop of a rooftop.

Her advantage point of the past two hours finding nothing interesting happening. No muggings. No drug deals. Heck she could even wish someone would jaywalk.

But nothing. Nothing but an empty street. Nothing but a street that used to be filled with nothing but crime.

There was a reason why they called it Crime Alley! But nothing. Not even a sign of a mouse in sight or a hobo.

Nothing that just makes her look to her side finding Ivy looking all around them with a pair of binoculars just looking for any sign of trouble.

A companion that as though sensing her eyes on her makes her retract her eyes away from the binoculars in her hands to look towards her.

" See? This isn't so bad."

" Yeah? I'm having a real blast."

Rolling her eyes at the sarcastic tone she is hearing returning her eyes back to her binoculars after a few seconds of glancing around hearing a huff coming from her side pulling away slowly Ivy glances over towards Harley finding her staring downward.

A sight that doesn't last long when she watches a small grin come across the blonde's face making her raise up an eyebrow in question at her.

" I've got an idea!"

" Oh?"

Nodding her head rising up from her seat slowly Harley makes her way over towards Ivy finding her turning to look directly at her.

" Let's get out of here."

Right as she sees the redhead about to respond mimicking her earlier actions reaching out Harley pulls Ivy close to her chest in a clean motion before she crashes her lips to her own as her hands come up to play with the redhead's hair.

" How about this? Just you and me. A nice warm bath. A little champagne."

Gently laying a trail of kisses up the redhead's neck going only upward leaning forward softly Harley whispers into her ear.

" I'll even let you be the pitcher and do whatever your heart desires to me."

Shivering in delight leaning her head back as she sees Harley wagging her eyebrows letting out a small laugh feeling her lips curling upward leaning forward gently Ivy pecks her on the lips as her hands come to snake around the blonde's neck from behind.

" I might just like that."

" Oh?"

Receiving a nod in response gently wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist leaning forward Harley brushes Ivy's lips with her own.

" Good because it isn't just our hubby that likes to hear you scream."

Feeling her lips curling up into a smirk leaning forward just as she is about to press her lips back to Harley's once again suddenly a voice coming from down below causes Ivy to come to a sudden halt and look down.

Look down towards an alleyway finding two large men leading a smaller one through the shadows. Thugs that the closer they get slowly reveal their faces to her causing her eyes to go slightly wide and for the blonde holding her to raise up an eyebrow in question.

" What is it with grown men playing with dolls?"

Turning back towards Harley finding her looking down with a hint of annoyance and disgust giving her a small nudge as she sees her turning to look at her with question nodding her head down suddenly as she hears a long sigh coming from her companion gently Ivy giggles out of Harley's embrace and reaches down to snatch her grapple gun off from her utility belt.

" Fine you win but after this is over, I am so going to throw that doll through a wood shredder. Let's see what mr bald,ugly,and twitchy thinks about that."

Rolling her eyes taking careful aim just as her finger comes down to press on the trigger suddenly Ivy snaps her head to the side and watches with wide eyes as Harley zips down towards the three thugs at lighting fast speed.

" Woweeeee!"

Snapping his head upwards without having a chance to react instantly a large thug goes flying backwards landing hard down on the cold pavement with a silent thud when he feels a pair of heels coming crashing directly into his face.

" Get her dummy!?"

Quickly unattaching her line from her grapple gun seeing a closed fist quickly making its way towards her reaching out Harley grabs the thug's wrist as she side steps out of the way avoiding impact before rearing back she smashes her heel down hard onto the thug's foot causing him to jump back screaming in pain.

" Too slow!"

Hearing a click coming from her side in a sudden move twirling around Harley delivers a spinning high kick that lands clean against Scarface's toy hand causing the small tommy gun attached to his hands to go flying with his wooden hands still clutching the toy gun.

" Mr Scarface!?"

Instantly seeing the deranged man known as Arnold racing down the alleyway clutching the remains of Scarface letting out a huff in annoyance taking off into a run just as she rushes by the toy tommy gun suddenly a pair of strong hands wrapping around her from behind and lifting her off the ground causes Harley's advance to come to a sudden halt.

" Hey!? Hands off the merchandise!"

Trying her best to wiggle free out of the thug's tight embrace rearing back landing a slight kick to his leg as she feels her feet touching the pavement in a sudden move rearing back Harley drives her heel straight into the thug's groin causing his grip to instantly loosen enough for her to escape and turn to drive a fist clean into his jaw sending him to the ground.

Looking down towards the groaning thug with nothing but hatred letting out a huff reaching out Harley extends her right index finger out towards her.

" I warned you! This is what you get for touching the girls!"

Leaning forward with nothing but amusement in her eyes as she sees Harley reaching back suddenly Ivy's eyes go as wide as saucers causing her to retract her eyes away from the binoculars in her hands.

" So that's where she hides that thing?"

Shaking her head just as she is about to look back down suddenly the sound of a car screeching causes Ivy to snap her eyes towards the end of the alleyway.

Snap her head to find Arnold in the driver's seat driving a black car straight through the alleyway heading directly for Harley.

A sight that makes her eyes widen before in a sudden move she throws away the binoculars in her hands and raises up her hands calling upon mother nature to aid.

Calling upon her powers to do their magic making the pavement down below start to shake. Make the sound of metal and cement crumpling echo through the air until suddenly it happens.

Until suddenly the vehicle comes to a drastic halt when a large hole opens up in front causing the vehicle to sink in and Arnold's head to slam into the steering wheel.

Slam into the steering wheel with a gash opening up across his forehead before suddenly his head is jerked back when the hole opens up further causing the entire vehicle to sink inward.

Sink inward making his eyes go as wide as saucers as he looks up to find Harley Quinn with her trusty mallet over her shoulder being quickly joined by Poison Ivy.

These two deadly vixens now turned heroes that just smile sweetly at him. Smile sweetly until Ivy's smile turns predatory.

Turns predatory causing a giggle to come from her side making Arnold look over towards Harley before his eyes go as wide as saucers when he sees the blonde waving at him.

The very last image he sees when suddenly he lets out a scream as the ground gives out from underneath him causing the vehicle to disappear leaving nothing but crushed cement mixed together with dirt.

* * *

Letting out a content sigh making his way through the empty hallway leading straight towards the master bedroom finding the door closed coming to a stop at the door leaning forward until his ear is pressed against the door as he hears the sound of a silent moan coming from within feeling his lips curling up into a smile retracting his head making sure to be as quiet as possible slowly Bruce opens up the bedroom door as his attention rests solely on the bed.

Rests solely on the bed finding his two wives in a very unique position as each let out silent moans. As he sees Pamela on her back with her head between Harley's legs while the blonde does the same with her while her ass is in full display.

A sight that he has to suppress a chuckle as he silently closes the door leaning his back up against it just watching his wives.

Just watching them until he lets out a silent couch causing to his amusement both of them freeze and turn to look at him in perfect unison.

" Bruce!"

" Hubby!"

Quickly retracting herself slipping off from the bed only to snap up to her feet racing over leaping up Harley crashes into Bruce's waiting arms and presses her lips to his own.

A kiss that is short lived when she feels herself being put down and his lips pulling away to open her eyes to find Ivy's lips pressed against Bruce's own.

" Soooo!?"

Retracting his lips looking over towards Harley as he sees her jumping up and down on her toes feeling his lips flickering upward Bruce raises up an eyebrow in question at her.

" What goodies did you bring back for us!?"

Rolling her eyes looking over towards Bruce nodding her head in agreement with the blonde as she watches a genuine smile coming across his face slowly Ivy returns the smile.

" Well it took a lot of convincing and a few strings to be pulled…."

Nodding her head vigorously as she feels one of his hands leaving her waist looking down as she sees Bruce reaching into his suit pocket and pull out two cards that she could describe perfectly instantly Harley's eyes go as wide as saucers along with Ivy's own.

" No fucking way!?"

Letting out a chuckle nodding his head extending his hand out as he feels each of his wives taking a card each a wide grin forms across Bruce's face.

" Welcome to The Justice League."


End file.
